sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
5 Year Time Jump -- Kairus
The War's End Darth Kairus stood, entrenched in the middle of the battlefield. This was the end. He could feel it. Having spent over a year in a deadly war against the dreaded Asavian and his fleet of puppets, the Sith Imperium was shaking closer and closer to defeat. It seemed that everyday the enemy conquered another planet, or expanded their reach deeper into rightful Imperium territory. Darth Kairus, a general in the army had fought in this so-called Asavianic War the whole way through, constantly taking risks and chances that could prove beneficial and earn him a victory against the enemy. Now, it appeared his luck had finally run out. Kairus and the last of his battalion stood in a trench in the center of enemy territory. On every side of them blaster fire rang long and hard as the enemy soldiers surrounded and closed in on the position. Only minutes before they would be inevitably overrun by enemy soldiers. The day had been long and hard. After recovering from his assault on Dromund Kaas, where Kairus learned that the traitor Asavian was in control of the enemy, he had been personally sent to Lianna where the Alliance struck hard. Under military advice from SIMCOM, Kairus and his army attempted to take a hidden route on the planet that was supposed to gain them entry to the enemy base where they could take control and win the battle for the planet. However, the advice backfired as the Alliance had set up scouts along the path that reported the approaching army. Enemy reinforcements had quickly swarmed in, confronting Kairus' army, and a massive barrage of guns swept across the field as both armies attacked one another without mercy. Kairus' force was meant to be a large infiltration group, so they were horribly outnumbered to the base's defense force. As more enemy soldiers fell, more kept coming in, surrounding Kairus' team and pushing them. The mistake had been made. Kairus felt like an idiot. He had never listened directly to SIMCOM's advice before. He had always put his own spin on the mission, which usually led him and his team to an extraordinary success. But now they were cornered, more and more Imperium soldiers falling loyally in battle every second. As Kairus glanced over the remaining Imperium soldiers, he was glad to see Captain Kenra, his executive officer. Kairus had been angry that SIMCOM had assigned the captain under him at the beginning of the Asavianic War, but after the countless months battling and leading alongside one another, they had formed a relationship and respected one another. If Kairus was to fall in this battle, he was glad it would be fighting with her. As Kairus finally turned his attention toward the conflict, the enemy was only a few meters away. They continued to come closer and closer. As they did, Kairus could hear more and more Imperium soldiers screaming as they were killed. This was it, and he knew it. He was ready to die in the name of the Sith Imperium. But just as it appeared the battle was lost, everything went quiet. The blaster fire hammering against Kairus' barricade had ceased. Cautiously, he looked over the trench, finding hundreds of enemy soldiers lying on the ground, motionless. Kairus, along with the remaining dozen of Imperium survivors stepped out of their trench, examining the corpses, unsure of what to make of this. A tear rolled down Kairus' cheek. By some miraculous trick, he had been spared to fight another day. He turned back to the survivors of his team, and was about to congratulate them for not giving up, when he noticed one special soldier was not in sight. Anxiety boiled up inside him, and he ran as quick as he could back into the trench. Throughout the large assortment of Imperium bodies, only one caught his eye. Kenra's. The sight of his lover motionless on the ground, her armor stained with blood, made him choke up inside. His sword slipped right from his hand, falling to the ground. His knees buckled and he himself fell to the ground, his face drenched with tears and sweat and blood. He stayed there, motionless. The Next Five Years Kairus never forgot that dreadful day. He tried to forget, but to no avail. Especially with every year passing, that very day was celebrated as the day of Asavian's defeat. But he could never view it as a holiday. In that one moment, when he had seen Kenra's fate, everything became clearer to him. So much blood spilled. So many loyal soldiers sacrificing their lives. So many lost, because of one simple deranged force-user. Kairus was changed from then on. He had lost someone that he cared for deeply, someone so precious to him he believed he couldn't live without her. Over the years, Kairus had even begun to think life itself was not worth living. Why would he live a life that tortured him so much, when there was never an end to the torturing? He lost faith in allies, the Sith Imperium, and the One Sith Religion. He had even resigned from his military career, unable to witness anymore tragedies. The years were long and hard for Kairus. After the battle had been won, Kairus did learn the truth of what had happened. Asavian, the monstrous traitor that had led the enemy and caused so much death, had been defeated by Sith Imperium heroes, and with his death, all of his soldiers commanded by his mind-control had died off. Celebration sprang up across safe Sith Imperium territory as the news spread quickly. But Kairus disregarded it. He knew no matter how many enemies that were defeated, no matter how long peace lasts, conflict and tragedy would always return. The Imperium still remained in trouble with Hutt and Republic skirmishes within the lost territory from the war. And Kairus knew it would not be long before full-scale war returned to Imperium space. He did not want that. He did not want to sit around, helpless and wait for another battle to begin and burn through loyal Imperium lives again. As the years passed, Kairus still trained. Despite his resignation, Kairus decided he would keep his skills in the force and with a blade sharp so he is ready for any trouble that comes his way. He also planned to stay within Sith Imperium territory and see just how long the peace lasts. However, major changes rapidly occurred in Imperium space, worrying Kairus. He had seen many citizens become disloyal and angered by the minimal news about the Emperor, who was now often restricted from any access. And with the little appearances from Emperor Salvatus, Kairus could notice the Imperium tearing itself a part, piece by piece. A religious cult, the Coven, had formed and now threatened the safety of every Imperium citizen. The military still appeared to be in disarray from Asavian's assault. And the untrustworthy Dread Masters had finally returned from exile into Imperium space with new and possibly threatening motives. Everyone could feel the Sith Imperium was on the verge of a major event: And this event would not be good by any means. Prepared for the Future Oddly enough, seeing the cracks in the Imperium become wider renewed Kairus' fighting spirit. Despite the loss he endured, he was spared that dreadful day five years a go for a reason. He was no longer going to stand on the sidelines and watch as the Imperium drew closer to major conflict. Kairus would be ready to help those who needed help, by whatever sacrifices he had to endure. In honor of his renewed spirit, Kairus returned to his position as a general in the Imperium military. Knowing the military itself was having its own issues, Kairus had come back, in hopes that he could minimize the bloodshed when it inevitably broke out. The time had come for him to do something meaningful life, and finally make a difference within the Sith Imperium before it was too late...